The Switch
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Brienne and Jaime still haven't found out how to break the Curse of the Blackwater after weeks of going to the witch. The Company Ball was tonight and it was really awkward.


**Author's Note: Well, I'm moving my stuff from ao3 to here.**

It's been a month since their _situation_ and Brienne still regretted not listening to the superstitious locals.

"Pick this," Brienne heard herself though it wasn't her who spoke it. A pair of slacks slapped her in the face while a pair of heels clacked past her. She ignored it and too intently studied the pants he recommended.

But it was really more because she didn't want to look at her companion at all.

"Jaime!" Brienne exclaimed, though it wasn't her high pitched shriek. It was a deep voice that cracked at the end. She cleared her throat before continuing in the low tone she'd had for the past month. "This looks two sizes too small."

Usually, Brienne was the one who visited Jaime to check on her apartment. But this time, it was him who did so. It was the Company Ball that evening and she seriously still had no idea what to wear.

"You always make me wear loose jeans to work," Jaime whined in a much more feminine voice. Due to an instinct to glare at Jaime whenever he acted like a child, Brienne finally looked up at him. Even after a month, she was still fazed at the blue instead of green eyes that met her stare.

"Admit it. You look hotter when I wear you," Jaime, in her voice... and face... and body, teased. Brienne shivered. It was like looking at a mirror but a warped mirror. Though Jaime probably felt the same way looking at her, having a twin meant that he might have been used to it. A fraternal female twin but they looked alike well enough.

"Shut up, you narcissist," Brienne growled threateningly. It was one of the perks being Jaime, even if Jaime himself was immune to the threatening tone. "While you enjoy people seeing you get a boner, I do not."

"Come on, Brie, appreciate your assets a little more. I'm highlighting them with this dress. This slit makes your legs look great." Jaime- Switched Jaime- smirked and showed off a pale freckly leg from the slit. The dress was better than most of the ones she owned, and Jaime making her raise her chin a little and straightening her posture did help her look presentable as well. Yet it was strange seeing her all smug and confident. While she felt awkward in Jaime's body, he sauntered gracefully in hers. It was creepy. It took Brienne almost a lifetime to practice firm eye contact with people, but having eye contact with herself was a new level of weird.

"Maggy really can't help us?" Brienne whimpered. They've been seeing the witch every week only to receive the same answer each time.

"Only the Fairy of the Blackwater can switch us back and she said the little shit won't even tell her how we're supposed to make amends."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call the fairy that?" Brienne snapped. "It might decide never to return us back in our own bodies." But Jaime only hummed uncaringly in response. Brienne grew angrier. "I don't even know why you're having such a blast in my body..." Then, she felt her eyes grow wide. "Seven forbid. Have you been touching..."

"No!" Jaime actually looked offended. The scowl and scrunch he's making looked more like herself. "I most certainly haven't dishonored my lady. I used the scrub as recommended and used a blindfold while bathing. You have my word."

Brienne sighed in relief. He may be speaking in her voice in her body but she always knew when Jaime was being sincere.

"And it's been bloody difficult," he added. "Since I really like your body."

The huskiness was strange. Jaime must be joking.

"I hope you haven't been smoking pot," Brienne deadpanned and a pair of pale hands held up and its head shook innocently. She knew Jaime had been well-behaved though- eating right, keeping her schedules and routines. He was even convincing at pretending to be her. The one time he broke character was when Ronnet Connington called her (by her, it meant Jaime, of course) an ugly freak when she and Jaime passed by him. He punched him in the face saying, "Call her Brienne, asshole". Connington was too freaked out to notice the mishap though and scurried back into his cubicle. It was one of the times she had a clear unfortunate boner. She had freaked out thinking she was either a narcissist or Jaime kicking someone's ass to defend her honor was arousing. Both reasons, she found, were equally alarming.

There was a sound of a throat being cleared and blue eyes were staring down below. Brienne's face heated up. Her borrowed privates have done it again. She looked back at Jaime. He was smirking.

"Not gonna judge," he shrugged. "I'd get a boner seeing you like this, too."

"Still not a narcissist, Jaime."

"I was talking about your actual body in this dress."

Had she been in her own body, every inch of her would have turned crimson. There was flirty Jaime again, embarrassing her.

Or at least that's what she thought until Jaime suddenly turned feral, sauntering toward her like prey. In their normal bodies, Brienne wouldn't have felt intimidated, but her slouch and her new much shorter height rattled her resolve.

It was official. Jaime could make anything look good. And damn! It included her.

 _Seven_ _help_ _me_ , _maybe_ _I_ _am_ _a_ _narcissist_.

Meanwhile, she probably fucked up being good-looking even if she was trapped in a body of a god. She was currently wearing his red hoodie and yellow sweatpants. Not only did the colors clash but it hung loosely on his well-toned body. Plus her posture wasn't helping do justice to his beauty and...

Brienne found her own face was inches above her and she swallowed thickly. She didn't like looking at her own face doing a seductive smile. Instead, she looked at the dress. It was modest yet revealing somehow. The blueness of the dress really did bring out her eyes. Sapphires, Jaime always called it.

A pale hand that peeked out from the tight shimmering blue sleeve grab a more tanned golden one.

"Funny how you've been seeing yourself from my eyes yet you never really saw what I saw," he whispered in her gentle tone.

She was led by the pale hand on the bare flesh shown by the deep v-neck.

"I don't even have a cleavage," Brienne muttered. She heard a sigh before the hand was led to the side of the slight swell of the breasts, brushing over a hardened nipple.

She gasped and he moaned.

Without his aid, the golden hand decided to travel down to the slight dip of a waist, then stopped at the jut of a hip. At that point, the dress stopped being tight and flowed down long and elegantly.

The pale hand gently sat on top of the golden tanned one once more, guiding it down the backside, settling there for a while and then proceeded to slide down the back of the thighs. She felt the thighs shift. Before Brienne realized what Jaime had in mind, the thigh came out of the slit and she was touching bare flesh. The whole leg wrapped around her hip and she supported it with the tanned hand she had. Their crotches rubbed against each other. She was certain Jaime could definitely feel the hardness.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sopping wet down here," Jaime said with an awkward laugh. He felt tense now.

"Brie?" he sounded concerned. "We don't have to..."

But she wanted this as well. She couldn't pin point when exactly but she had wanted him for a long time.

Brienne dug her fingers on the freckled flesh she was holding up. She didn't want him to leave. Yet she didn't know what to do either.

"Close your eyes," Jaime commanded. She followed.

She felt hands grab her face and his lips were on hers- or was it hers on his? For a split second, all she felt was disgust. And then they parted their mouths and tongues slipped in. Everything was suddenly right.

Everything felt _magical_.

Brienne's eyes shot open.

She was staring back at emerald eyes.

...oO0Oo...

Cursing people with illness was so outdated.

Bronn, Fairy of the Blackwater, was a liberated magical creature. Maybe in the old days he would have given the two idiots the Pale Mare or Greyscale but the writhing and the agony kinda lost its appeal.

Besides, the sexual tension between the two humans amused him before they disturbed his home, which basically was a dirt mound. He felt sorry for the lot and everyone they knew who had to be caught in between that thick unresolved tension so Bronn decided body switching was an appropriate punishment.

It would help them address their feelings as well.

All they needed was true love's kiss- with tongue- to break his spell. Not that he'd told them or that magi that. They needed to figure it out for themselves.

Though he did follow them around. These humans were funny and fairies had nothing better to do with their lives.

After a moon's turn, Bronn almost thought they were both going to be stubborn forever.

But seeing them devour the other's lips for the first... second... third... (he'd lost count) time, he wanted to scream in rejoice.

Instead, he left when they began tearing at each other's clothing.

 **End Notes: Oh yeah. I'm working on making this a long multi-chapter. There will be many changes but the basic plot is same-ish. *prays I finish this***


End file.
